


so much for sleep

by wonhoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fear, M/M, Robbery, Violence, What Have I Done, kiho, protective wonho, the title is misleading this isn't funny, they get tied up as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoes/pseuds/wonhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonho just stared in absolute shock, his lips still parted. he was shaking violently. he wanted to say something, do something, but fear was physically stopping him, making thoughts race through his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and i'm too lazy to fix it enjoy

it was late at night, about 1:45 am. two of the monsta x vocalists were cuddled up in bed in their apartment, sound asleep. the two boys had returned from practice late that night and had both taken a quick shower. they had practically collapsed onto the bed, holding each other tightly, before they fell into a peaceful sleep. they had only been asleep for half an hour before kihyun woke up to the sound of glass being shattered. kihyun sat up, wonho's unconscious body falling off kihyun, onto the bed. kihyun was wide awake, focussing on whatever he just heard because maybe he was wrong and paranoid and maybe-

his train of thoughts were cut off as he heard more glass fall to the ground. he was one hundred percent sure it was the glass window of their front door. kihyun quickly turned to wonho, who was still fast asleep. kihyun felt anxiety rush through his body as he shook his boyfriend slightly. "wonho" kihyun whisper-shouted, feeling tears sting behind his eyes when he heard the front door open. "wonho, wake up" kihyun tried again, becoming more and more anxious. 

kihyun heard footsteps walk around in the house. he shook wonho again, satisfied when he saw wonho's eyes open slightly. "baby? wh-" wonho was immediately cut off by kihyun, who had slapped his hand onto wonho's mouth. kihyun's eyes were big, his anxiety levels shooting out the roof. they had definitely heard wonho, kihyun thought, feeling as if all oxygen had just slipped out of his lungs. he gasped for air, staring at wonho, who just started back at him in confusion and worry. wonho took kihyun's hand in his own, taking it off his face, revealing his slightly parted lips. 

wonho was about to say something when the door opened with so much force it slammed against the wall. wonho quickly pushed himself up, breath stuck in his throat. he looked straight into the eyes of one of three buff looking guys, feeling his chest tighten. he looked at kihyun who was whimpering, gripping onto wonho's arm like his life depended on it. he had his head buried into the olders chest, not daring to look at the intruders. 

wonho just stared in absolute shock, his lips still parted. he was shaking violently. he wanted to say something, do something, but fear was physically stopping him, making thoughts race through his mind. it was not until one of the men had walked around the bed and taken a hold of kihyun, it wasn't until he heard a small 'w- wonho' that wonho broke free from his state of shock. he quickly whipped his head around, looking at kihyun's panicked face as the unknown man dragged him out the bed. 

"no, no please" he said, gripping onto kihyun's arm. he looked into the eyes of the intruder, cold eyes looking back at him before kihyun was yanked out of his grip. wonho felt blood rush to his face and ears when he felt a firm hand grab onto his own shoulder. he was forcefully dragged out of the bed as well, the hand not leaving his shoulder even when he was standing. the two men started to walk out of the bed room, pushing a sobbing and struggling kihyun out of the room as well. "kihyun!" wonho yelled. he tried leaving the room as well but was harshly pulled back by the hand still resting on his shoulder. wonho turned around to face the man. they were about the same length and wonho was sure he could take him if he wasn't in a state of shock. "please- please don't let them hurt him" wonho's mind was filled with kihyun, kihyun, kihyun and all he wanted was for him to be safe. wonho's eyes were glossy, indicating tears were going to fall soon. the man turned wonho around with force, not saying a word. he tightly gripped onto wonho's wrists, holding them together. wonho whimpered slightly, he knew there was going to be a bruise on his wrists. he started talking, begging, again. "y- you can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt him." the man simply ignored him again, pushing him forward towards the door. 

wonho was met with a terrifying, yet infuriating sight. kihyun sat on a chair, his hands secured behind him with duct tape. he looked straight up terrified to say the least, his body shaking from sobbing so much. it wasn't until one of the men grabbed kihyun's red hair and pulled his head up, it wasn't until one of them had touched his kihyun that wonho snapped. he tore his hands free, immediately throwing a punch at the man who had harassed his boyfriend. he heard a gasp, followed by a sob. he threw another punch before he felt himself being pulled back.

wonho struggled but without any luck. the intruder who had harassed kihyun slowly made his way towards wonho. "we're getting physical, aren't we?" he spat out before punching wonho in the stomach. wonho bent forward from the impact, feeling the air get knocked out of him. he gasped for air, coughing at the same time. he felt the other individual, the one that was holding him, grab his hair, pulling him up again. he barely saw the next punch coming, still trying to recover from the first one. he felt a fist collide with his face, pain shooting through his body. 

wonho's eyes focused on kihyun. he was looking the other way, sobs and broken whimpers rapidly leaving his lips. he was shaking, weakly attempting to pull his wrists out of the tape restricting them. wonho only looked away when he felt another blow to his stomach. this time, the man holding wonho let go of him, making him fall to the floor on his hands and knees. he shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to breathe. he rolled onto his back after one of the men had kicked him. he looked at the ceiling, breathing heavily. wonho didn't get a lot of time before one of the men pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, putting him down on a chair. the back of the chair was pushed against kihyun's chair. wonho felt one of the men wrap tape around his wrists before pushing him back onto the chair. the same man made sure to hold them down even more by also taping both of them to the chairs. 

the three men managed to take everything of value that they could reach (leaving out big things like their tv). all wonho and kihyun could do was watch. while the men were busy, wonho had managed to control his breath again. "are you okay" he whispered to kihyun. kihyun ignored the question. "I love you" he whispered. wonho relaxed a bit, kihyun had always been the one to know what to say to calm the older boy down. the rest of the band admired him for it, knowing how hard it is for wonho to calm down. "I love you too" wonho said, shifting on the wooden chair a bit. due to the chairs being open at the back, wonho felt his hands brush against kihyun's. wonho felt kihyun grab one of his hands into his own. it was a little hard, as they were still tied up and wonho was having trouble sitting up straight because of the violence used against him a few moments ago, but they managed to intertwine their fingers. 

wonho saw one of the three men (the one that had held him down) walk out with a rose gold iphone. he held it up, making both the boys look at it. "whose phone is this?" he asked. "m-mine" kihyun stuttered out, still not wanting to look the intimidating man in the face. wonho gently squeezed kihyun's hands, letting him know he was there. the man turned to wonho. "if you say just one word-" wonho was about to protest but quickly changed his mind when he heard the rest of the sentence "- I will not hesitate to beat your pretty little boyfriend up." wonho bit on his lip harshly, looking at the man in defeat. kihyun squeezed wonho's hands this time, letting him know he was going to be okay. "good" he said, smirking, before walking around to face kihyun again.

smirk still on his face, the man scrolled down kihyun's phone. he pressed it to his ear before walking to another room, making sure wonho and kihyun couldn't hear the conversation he was about to have. the boys could hear the man's muffled voice, straining their ears to try to hear what he was saying. kihyun silently cursed the thick walls for barely letting any sound through.

it took ten minutes for the men to leave the apartment, leaving the two boys restrained in the middle of the room. they had left kihyun's phone on the table. after the men had left, the two had heard kihyun's phone ring a few times, also hearing wonho's buzzing softly from their bedroom. 

"it's going to be okay, kihyun" wonho whispered, still holding onto his hands. kihyun sniffled slightly before responding. "they hit you, w- wonho." kihyun felt more tears spill down his cheeks, right over the dried tear tracks that were there from before. "I'm okay, baby boy" wonho said softly, squeezing kihyun's hands. kihyun let out a small noise in disbelief. "why did you punch that guy?" kihyun started again, feeling wonho rub his thumbs over his fingers. "he hurt you, kihyun. no one should be allowed to hurt you; ever." wonho said, feeling angry again, thinking about what had happened less than 30 minutes ago. kihyun was about to reply when he heard rushed footsteps. he immediately held his breath, lowering himself in his seat as much as he could being taped to it. what if they were back? what if they were going to take him, or worse, take wonho? what if they were going to murder them? what if- 

kihyun's train of thoughts were, for the second time that night, interrupted. "kihyun!" a familiar voice yelled. "wonho!" a second voice yelled. kihyun pushed himself up in his chair. "jooheon!" wonho yelled back. he felt relieved when he saw both jooheon and changkyun enter the room. "oh my god" changkyun voiced as both of them made their way towards the two of them. jooheon disappeared into the kitchen, coming out shortly after with scissors. as he was freeing the two, changkyun was asking multiple questions. jooheon remained silent. 

"who did this to you guys?" he sounded angry but still managed to look at the two boys with sympathetic eyes. he didn't wait for an answer, already asking more questions. "why were they here? do you guys know them?" jooheon had finished cutting through the layers of tape, helping wonho get the tape off his body. "what did they want?" changkyun asked, still fuming. wonho hissed in pain when jooheon ripped a part of tape off his bare wrist. wonho could already see dark purple bruises form around his arms and wrists and wondered if his face was swollen. he tried touching his face carefully but quickly pulled back his hands when he brushed over his swollen eye. "fuck" he cursed lowly. wonho stood up, legs shaking slightly, looking at jooheon and how he was helping kihyun get rid of some tape on his shirt. 

as soon as the tape was all off, kihyun stood up, nearly flying into wonho's arms. wonho quickly wrapped his bruised arms around kihyun, holding the smaller boy tightly when he heard a soft sob roll off his lips. wonho closed his eyes, feeling kihyun's face in the crook of his neck. the younger boy was trembling. wonho felt bad his boyfriend had to go through this. sure, he himself had gone experienced it but all wonho could really think about was kihyun. wonho heard jooheon talk to the emergency line on the phone. when he was done he looked at wonho and kihyun, before shooting a small smile towards wonho. wonho returned the gesture, listening to jooheon as he explains the cops will be there in 5 to 10 minutes. 

both kihyun and wonho ended up having to explain the police what had happened. kihyun still looked like he was in a state of shock and wonho wished there was something he could do for the younger boy. he disliked seeing kihyun tremble and stutter from fear, disliked how kihyun would occasionally let a few more tears fall while telling the story. he wished he was the one struggling, if it meant kihyun wouldn't have to. wonho was also checked for any injuries but there, luckily, wasn't anything major. they just told him he shouldn't have punched the guy (wonho disagreed) and to put ice on his eye. 

when everyone but the two were gone, they were left in their living room, neither of them saying anything. the broken glass and tape had been cleaned up and there was now something covering the huge hole in their door. wonho looked down at his boyfriend, who was sitting down on a chair. his legs had given out while he was telling the story to the police. the doctors had said what he was experiencing was pure shock, it'd disappear soon. 

"let's go to bed" wonho said, feeling exhausted. kihyun just nodded before standing up on wobbly legs. the two of them walked back to their bed, both crawling in. "are you okay?" wonho asked when they were both comfortable, kihyun's back pressed against wonho's chest, an arm wrapped around the younger. "I don't know" kihyun replied in all honesty. he felt safe with wonho close to him but he couldn't relax completely. wonho pressed a soft kiss to kihyun's exposed shoulder. "try to sleep, baby, you'll feel better tomorrow." kihyun hummed in reply, leaning more into wonho's touch before closing his eyes. 

it took kihyun a while to fall asleep. wonho decided he would keep himself awake till his boyfriend had fallen asleep. he sighed softly, listening to kihyun's soft breaths. he was happy kihyun had managed to fall asleep, fearing he would stay up all night because of the previous events. he took one last look at kihyun before closing his eyes, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually hate this so much but i can't delete it because i know people like it


End file.
